Calor en el frío
by Airyz00
Summary: Si hay algo que es un hecho en esta vida es que tu pasado siempre puede volver para atormentarte, lo que depende de ti es si le permitirás quebrar tu felicidad. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2017 "Gray Fullbuster" Del Foro GJM."
1. Invierno

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con este pequeño conjunto de drabbles que intentan formar una historia, espero que sean de su agrado y si son hermos s me dejen un review con su opinión, crítica, queja o lo que deseen aportar ;)

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2017 "Gray Fullbuster" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Hecho**_ _ **:**_ Invierno

 _ **Palabras**_ _ **:**_ 219

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El invierno significa muchas cosas diferentes para distintas personas más que una simple estación del año.

Para mí significó la vida. El hielo, el frío, la pérdida, la soledad.  
Con los años aprendí a sobrellevar mi pasado enterrándolo en lo más profundo y recubriéndolo con una coraza de hielo.

Sin embargo, aunque en ocasiones parezca imposible, en invierno también sale el sol. Y no podría estar más feliz y agradecido por el hermoso sol destinado para iluminar mi invierno personal.

—Acepta, claro que Juvia acepta— es su dulce voz lo que me devuelve al presente, haciendo latir a mil por hora mi corazón.

El maestro se gira y con la mejor cara de seriedad que puede repite la misma pregunta, pero ahora hacia mí.

Mi mente únicamente puede pensar en lo absolutamente hermosa que luce Juvia en su vestido de tul blanco. Sus ojos azules y relucientes están clavados en los míos con tal intensidad que casi me olvido de cómo hablar pero no de lo que debo decir.

—Sí, acepto.

Una calidez que no he sentido en demasiados años me invade y sé que aunque afuera ya está nevando este será el primero de muchos inviernos cálidos y acogedores.

Porque en ocasiones no necesitas a alguien que devuelva la primavera a tu vida, sino a quién ame compartir tu invierno y esté a tu lado para brindarte el calor que necesitas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ "Fairy Tail es propiedad de HiroMashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2017 "Gray Fullbuster" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Emoción**_ _ **:**_ Desesperación

 _ **Palabras**_ _ **:**_ _497_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mejor día de mi vida es algo difícil de decir, quizá el día que descubrí en Fairy Tail un hogar y una familia; cuando Juvia se convirtió en mi esposa; el día en que supe que sería padre; o bien cuando finalmente lo fui. No lo sé.

Sin embargo -y aunque parezca difícil de creer- el peor día de mi vida lo tengo bastante claro; y no se trata de cuando perdí a mis padres o a mi antigua maestra. Es hoy.

Parado frente a la entrada de la casa que Juvia y yo convertimos en nuestro hogar veo todo a mi alrededor destrozado, el pánico me invade con la rapidez de un relámpago al instante.

No sé qué pasa exactamente por mi mente al encontrar lo que era la puerta a los pies del umbral y la estancia vuelta un desastre. Tan solo soy consciente de que en mi cabeza se enciende una alarma roja.

— ¡Juvia! —suelto mi mochila de viaje y atravieso el lugar con rapidez. —¡Juvia!

Siento que el corazón se me ha detenido cuando ella no responde y el silencio me aterra. Recorro toda la planta baja en busca de mi esposa y al no dar con ella la desesperación termina de invadirme.

El lugar es un caos y resulta evidente que una pelea tuvo lugar ahí, con todo destrozado, mojado y ensangrentado.

Las pequeñas escaleras que conducen a la segunda planta me resultan interminables a pesar de que avanzo de dos escalones a la vez. Y cuando logro llegar arriba, al final del corredor que separa las habitaciones, mis ojos siguen lentamente el camino de brillante rojo hasta un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Siento que mi corazón se detiene en el instante en que reconozco la larga cabellera azul. Entro en pánico y me lanzo hasta donde yace.  
Contengo la respiración hasta que he logrado encontrar un débil pulso, está muy mal herida pero viva; y aun así todavía no puedo tranquilizarme por completo.

Desesperado por la cantidad de rojo a mi alrededor paro la sangre que sale de sus heridas lo mejor que puedo y acunándola entre mis brazos me estiro sobre el piso para abrir de una patada la puerta que da a un cuarto de paredes rosas. La cuna de nuestra hija está vacía.

—Juvia —la llamo sacudiéndola levemente —Juvia, vamos linda, tienes que abrir los ojos, ¡vamos!

Sus ojos azules se abren levemente llenándose de lágrimas.

—G...Gray-sama—la estrecho entre mis brazos y la incorporo con cuidado.

—Estarás bien, pero tienes que decirme que ocurrió con Mika.

—A...Avatar... —sale de sus labios antes de que vuelva a perder el conocimiento.

Mi mundo se derrumba. De un salto poco delicado me levanto con ella en brazos para correr a la salida. Invadido por una desesperación e ira contenida jamás antes experimentada corro hacia el gremio. Debo llevarla con Wendy lo más pronto posible y luego encargarme de los imbéciles que se atrevieron a dañar a mi familia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ "Fairy Tail es propiedad de HiroMashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2017 "Gray Fullbuster" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Género**_ _ **:**_ Family

 _ **Palabras**_ _ **:**_ 487

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un agudo y estridente llanto hace que abra los ojos. No es inusual por lo que, a diferencia de las primeras veces, no despierto sobresaltado.

Me froto los ojos e instintivamente volteo al otro lado de la cama para encontrar la conocida cabellera azul cielo de mi esposa, quien duerme profundamente de espaldas a mí.  
Debe estar realmente cansada si algo como esto no la ha despertado; y no la culpo los últimos meses no para de ir de arriba a abajo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado decido dejarla dormir, después de todo ella no debe cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

Me levanto lo más lento y silenciosamente que puedo. Salgo de la recámara de igual forma y agradeciendo que las puertas estén abiertas llego a la habitación de la que proviene el ruido.  
De grandes zancadas llego hasta la cuna situada al centro y tomo a la pequeña criatura que ahí duerme.

—Tranquila —le susurro al verla enfocarme con sus cristalizados ojos azules—, calma ya.

La reviso asegurándome de que no está mojada e indeciso la meso suavemente, pero de alguna manera me siento torpe comparado con Juvia en quien parece ser algo totalmente innato.

—Vamos nena, si continúas así despertarás a mamá, dejándome en ridículo.

Tras varios intentos finalmente utilizo magia para lanzar algunos cristales de hielo hacia el techo que consiguen llamar su atención.

—Parece que Mika-chan tampoco puede resistirse a los encantos de su padre.

Sus brazos aparecen desde detrás de mí para abrazarme y hunde su cabeza en mi espalda desnudadepositando un beso.

—Disculpa, no quería que te despertara.

—Está bien— rodea para estar frente a mí y acaricia amorosamente el rostro de la bebé que aun reposa entre mis brazos. —Juvia no cambiaría la oportunidad de ver a Gray-sama con la pequeña Mika-chan, ni por todo el oro de Fiore, mucho menos por dormir un poco más.

—Me haces sentir como un padre terrible —respondo con una ligera sonrisa poniendo de vuelta a la pequeña en su cuna.

—En lo absoluto. Es sólo que verlos así le hizo pensar a Juvia en lo inmensamente feliz que es.

—Si no quieres que vaya a la misión sólo tienes que pedirlo —rozo su barbilla con los dedos.

—No es eso —me sonríe con suavidad y yo la miro ligeramente incrédulo—, claro que preferiría que te quedaras con Juvia pero la solicitud llegó expresamente para Gray-sama.

La beso con suavidad y ella me envuelve el cuello con sus brazos.

—Me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

—Mika-chan aun es muy joven, cuando regreses Juvia irá de misión con Gajeel-kun pero aun falta tiempo para que Juvia y Gray-sama puedan volver a hacer misiones juntos.

…..

Su hermosa sonrisa aun no desaparece de mi mente, seguida de la abrumadora imagen de ella siendo atendida por Wendy.

Cierro mis puños tratando de controlar mi furia al pensar que esos psicópatas puedan tener en su poder a nuestra pequeña bebé.


End file.
